1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a sealed miniature electrical connector.
2. The Prior Art
There has been a long existing need for an electrical connector of minimum diameter and length to allow mating electrical connections for small gauge electrical leads carrying high voltage at low current. One such lead typically is of 20 gauge wire with a 0.08 O.D. diameter Teflon insulation jacket. Such an electrical lead is capable of carrying 10KV at low current. The problem in the prior art has been to design a connector of sufficient miniature size having a minimum number of component parts for ease in assembly and for eliminating voltage leakage paths caused by manufacturing tolerances in the interfaces between assembled parts. Yet the connector must have at least some parts which must be coupled together to provide for positive attachment to and retention of the electrical lead.